I Finally See You
by Special Kid
Summary: Clary and Jace head to prom together. But what happens there, and who will be going home with whom? One shot. I repeat, one shot.


**Clary POV**

_Mondays are the worst. It's the start of another long, dreadful week._ I groaned and got out of bed. I took a quick shower and put on faded jeans, a tight red shirt, and black combat boots. I put on mascara and red lipstick and I brushed out my excuse for hair the best I could.

I hopped down the stairs and grabbed an apple on the way out, kissing my mother goodbye before I took off.

I got to school ten minutes before the bell rang. I had plenty of time, so I went to find my best friends, Isabelle and Simon.

I found them standing near my locker, undoubtedly waiting for me to show. I walked up to them and noticed Isabelle's asshat of a brother, Jace, was next to them. I saw Jace looking at a blond bimbo who was smiling at him. I groaned and whacked him on the head.

"What was that?" He looked at me angrily. I shrugged.

"Maybe a bird ran into your head" My face was blank the whole time. Jace humphed and joined us in our conversation about prom coming up next week.

"What are you guys going to wear?" Izzy asked being the fashionable person she is.

"Don't know. I was planning on just wearing a nice jacket over a white shirt and some jeans" Jace said. Izzy looked horrified at the idea of jeans at the prom.

"I...I'll wear a...a tux to the prom I..if you wa...ant." Simon stuttered. Izzy smiled at the idea and nodded her head in agreement. Jace just rolled his eyes and was still wondering why they weren't dating, they obviously liked each other.

"No matter what I wear, you'll scold me if you were not the one who picked it out." I told Izzy.

"True" She nodded in agreement. I shook my head in agitation. "Who are you going with Clary?"

"No clue. No one has asked me, and I haven't asked anyone" Jace raised an eyebrow at this...seriously, am I the only one who can't do that...and I expected him to respond with a 'well duh', but he didn't.

"If you don't have anyone to go with, I could take you" Jace said. Everyone looked dumbfounded at him. "What?" He asked annoyed. "I'm just trying to be nice"

"Jace Lightwood is _never _nice" Izzy commented.

"Well now he is, so deal with it" He stalked off after he finished talking.

"He _so _likes you" Izzy said to me.

"What?! Why would say that! We hate each other!" My face was now as red as my hair because I was angry (and slightly embarrassed). She shrugged like nothing happened and walked to her first class, me going the same way Jace had gone to get to my class.

**Jace POV**

_Stupid, _Stupid, _Stupid! ___What was I thinking! I technically just asked Clary out, the only girl who can actually make me nervous or hot and bothered. I normally don't get actual girlfriends, I only get one night stands. Once in a while a girl would come crawling back to me, but other than that, I never commit to a girl.

I quickly get to class, mentally slapping my face all the way to class. I get to class and sit in the back row.

Clary came in and sat front of me, pulling out her sketchpad and pencils. She becomes quickly engrossed in her picture, and I couldn't help but look over her shoulder to see what it was. It was...me.

She had captured all the angles of my jaw and cheekbones, how my hair fell over my eyes, and even the scar on my cheek from when I was little. When she finished and colored it in, she turned around to find me staring at her picture in awe.

"I draw everyone and everything I see okay?" She said angrily. I just nodded and her tone lightened up. "Does it look okay?" She asked nervously.

I eventually recovered myself and nodded my head. "It looks pretty cool" She knew that was the best she was going to get out of me, so she turned back around and didn't look back at me.

* * *

><p>Know what, I'm going to ask her to go to prom with me. I started walking towards Clary during lunch. When I actually got over to where she sat, I chickened out. <em>I can't do this. She doesn't even like me. <em>So I sighed and didn't talk to her the rest of the day.

**Clary POV**

Ugh...I need someone to go to prom with. Prom is in two days. Guess I'm stuck with Jace. That is, if he doesn't already have someone to go with. So, I called Jace. Out of desperation, mind you.

"Hello?"

"Hi Jace, it's Clary"

"What's up, Red?" I hate it when he calls me that. I groan internally.

"I need someone to go to prom with, and I was wondering if you were still open, Goldilocks."

"Sure Red, I'll go with you. Knew you couldn't resist me, didn't you?" I knew he smirked even though I couldn't see Jace.

"Whatever" I said angrily. "See you at your place in two days then" I then hung up.

_I am going with Jace to prom. Wonder how many girls are going to be jealous._ I tried to convince myself that is going to be torture, but the other half of me kept saying it was going to be fun. Let's see what half of me is correct.

* * *

><p>It's prom night and I'm in the Lightwood's house, getting clothes thrown at me by Isabelle. Izzy eventually found a dress she called "suitable" for prom. It was probably around mid thigh if she called it "suitable".<p>

It actually wasn't. It was a beautiful green dress just below my knees, and it captured all the right curves of my body. Next, Izzy did my makeup. It was simple yet bold. She put on mascara, red lip stick, and a bright green eye shadow. She then put my hair up in a clip.

I was praying to God the whole time, hoping she would give me flats. And guess what? He answered my prayers! Izzy pulled out a gorgeous pair of flats with crisscrossing straps.

When I was finally done, Izzy let me see my whole appearance in the mirror. I looked stunning, to say the least. Izzy looked really happy with how I turned out, and she looked to be on the verge of crying. But she didn't because she was worried for her makeup.

I walked down the stairs of the Lightwood's mansion like house. Jace was waiting at the bottom with Simon. Jace and Simon looked at me and Izzy. Both of their jaws dropped. Izzy went ahead of me and walked to Jace and Simon to shut their mouths. Izzy smirked at Jace in a knowing way.

Jace walked over to me. I just looked straight at him, unafraid. Jace reached behind my head and let my hair down. Jace stared blankly at me while combing his fingers through my hair. He mumbled something about my hair being prettier down. His comment caused me to blush and Jace smiled genuinely.

Izzy cleared her throat rudely, "Come on lovebirds" I rolled my eyes, but I saw the truth in her comment. Jace has been nicer to me then normal.

We exited the house, Izzy shouting behind her to her mom saying that we were heading out.

She went to the curb and all hopped into Izzy's red mustang. Izzy then drove us to prom.

* * *

><p>Once we entered the club (which is where the prom was at this year), I wanted to turn around and go home. Or at least have a different date. All eyes were on Jace and me as we entered the room. Most of the girls were glaring, and the boys seemed to be eating up my appearance.<p>

I stayed close to either Jace, Izzy, or Simon the whole night. I also stayed close to the bar most of the night. Sometimes I would go dance with Izzy and I only danced with Jace a few times, just because he was my date for the night, or at least that's what I kept telling myself. I honestly don't know why I kept dancing with Jace.

Right now though, I am dancing next to Izzy. Izzy is dancing with Simon. Well, Izzy is dancing, Simon is blushing and moving mostly just his arms.

I felt strong arms wrap around my waist, and I let a little squeak. I heard a soft chuckle from behind me, and I instantly knew it was Jace. I then decided to play a little game with him.

I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck. Jace stiffened immediately but then began to relax. Jace wrapped his arms around my waist again and pulled me flush up against him. I then signaled for him to lean down. I put my mouth next to Jace's ear.

"You're not getting me today, Goldilocks" I then pulled out of his arms and sauntered to the bar.

Jace looked dumbfounded. It took him a while to recover, and when he did, he came after me. I weaved through the sweaty bodies and made my way to a black haired boy by the bar. I think his name is Sebastian. I really just needed an excuse to get away from Jace so he couldn't get his revenge.

I reached the bar and ordered two cokes, since they aren't serving alcohol. He gave them to me, and I slid one over to Sebastian. He looked up when the drink landed in front of him.

"It's Clary, right?" He asked. I nodded in response. "I'm Sebastian." Well that gets rid of that question. He downed his coke and so did I. "Would you like to dance?" Sebastian asked me. I smiled and nodded.

Sebastian pulled me into the crowd of people. I began grinding against Sebastian. I learned to do it right from watching Izzy grind against pour Simon. Sebastian seemed at a loss of words as I continued to grind against him.

I eventually lost track of where Sebastian went, and started dancing with anyone near by. This time, I felt a familiar set of arms wrap around me. I didn't turn around though, I just swayed to the music with my back against the man's chest.

"You're a pretty good dancer" I whipped around when the man spoke. No wonder I recognized this man's arms, the same man had grabbed me by the waist earlier, Jace.

"Not so bad yourself" Jace smirked and pulled to an empty spot.

"I saw you grind against Seb. I know you're capable" He smirked at me again. Then he leaned towards me to whisper something to me. "Now I want to feel the way Verlac did. " Verlac, was that Sebastian's last name? Oh.

I smiled evilly, accepting the challenge. I then began to grind against Jace. Jace sucked in a breath out of surprise, but then he started growling at me from deep inside his throat, a hungry sound.

We had barely been "dancing" for a minute, before Jace grabbed my arm and pulled me outside.

I looked at Jace all funny once we were in the alley behind the club. "Sorry" Jace sounded out of breath. "I just needed a breather"

**Jace POV**

I wasn't lying, I did need to catch my breath. But, I was also trying to get alone with Clary, that's why I pulled her out too.

While Clary was moving up and down my body, I then realized how much I wanted her. Not out of lust, but because she was just so...different...from the other girls I had slept with. Because I was not just falling in love with her, but because I finally allowed myself to believe that I have already been in love with her since the start.

So, here I was, heaving 'till no end, thinking about Clary against me, mouth and body.

I stood up straight once I had regained myself. "Clary?" I spoke quietly, and I didn't like how scared that made me sound.

"What" She sounded gentle and curious. That just made her sound more like the girl I knew she was, made her sound strong yet compassionate.

"You" She looked honestly confused. "I need you" Clary looked take aback. I don't know what force made me do it, but I grabbed her by her waist and pulled her flush against me. Her eyes widened when she realized what was going on.

I leaned down swiftly and kissed her passionately on the lips. Clary squeaked when my mouth reached hers. I kept begging her for entrance into her mouth, and she let me in. My tongue and hers danced together.

Clary moaned into my mouth, which turned me on more. I pushed her against the wall, never letting her go. Clary slid up the wall and wrapped her legs around my waist. My hands roamed her body while her's scratched down my back and then back into my hair.

I pulled away. "I don't feel like dancing. Let's go home" Clary volunteered the idea. I smiled and grabbed my phone, sending a quick text to Izzy saying I was bringing a tired Clary back home.

I hailed a taxi and we both climbed in. Clary picked up my hand while we were seated in the taxi, and I squeezed her hand gently.

When we got back to my place, I sneaked Clary into my room. I grabbed Clary again once the door was closed.

Clary smiled at me. I kissed her again, this time it was a desperate, lustful kiss. "I'm glad you finally noticed I was here" She whispered into my mouth.

I pulled back from her. "I always knew you were here. I just didn't realize I wanted you _this _bad"

"I never noticed either" She responded. "But now, I do realize" Her lips crashed into mine.

I pulled her towards my bed, taking off my shirt in the process.


End file.
